Animal Farm Deleted Scenes
by the sudoku kid
Summary: Missing moments and such, things that didn't quite make it. It may be renamed Snowball's Thoughts, if anyone cares the original first chapter has "disappeared" or "gone on vacation" and will be back soon after a reread and an editing.


**Disclaimer: Animal Farm belongs to George Orwell, Snowball's Chance belongs to John Reed, and the 1999 Animal Farm film belongs to Hallmark, the director of the movie and all others who contributed. I'm not sure whom the 1954 film belongs to all who contributed to it, that group includes John Batchelor and John Halas, the company that made the film, and Sonia Orwell.**

How Squealer Tricked Me

I know you must be wondering how Squealer tricked me into doing something without Amelia's permission, so let me tell you how it all came to pass and you can judge my actions for yourself. It was the middle of the night at about three o'clock in the morning and was sleeping peacefully having a very good dream when out of nowhere…

"Snowball, psst Snowball," Squealer said.

"What is it Squealer," I asked. I was rather frustrated as I couldn't get back to sleep and as the leader I had to be up first thing the morning. I was also quite sleepy which should explain why I hadn't yelled at him yet, that and Amelia was sleeping peacefully to my right which meant I wasn't able to fully express my emotions.

"Come take a walk with me and then I'll tell you what I want," Squealer said.

"Only because I need to do something to help me get back to sleep," I said. Squealer walked away soon after and I followed him after hesitating for a bit, may Amelia forgive for whatever I met do under the influence of fatigue.

"All right," Squealer agreed. "Fair enough."

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about," I asked.

"Amelia doesn't want the milk and apples to be only for the pigs," Squealer said. "I don't know why since she could get a bigger ration that way and ensure the health of the children a bit more. Whatever the reason is we shouldn't let those lower animals get to her if you know what I mean. She deserves to get more than they do, I mean after all isn't she sort of the reason we're free in the first place?" To my fatigue-filled mind this made perfect sense, even intelligent pigs need their sleep you know. Pardon that was a mildly elitist comment, I meant to say even leaders need to sleep. You didn't really think we worked night and day on little to no sleep did you? Anyway back to the story, I thought about Squealer's statement for a while and the more I thought about it the more it made sense to my weary mind, sadly I didn't realize my mistake until after I had seen Amelia become upset about the whole thing.

"I suppose that makes sense," I said. To this day I regret saying those words, but never mind that, at least try not to mind it now anyway.

"I knew you would see reason," Squealer said. "Don't you see how easy life can be if you just trust me? I'm sure Amelia will be impressed when she sees how much you care about your future children, don't you think so as well?" Stupidly I nodded, yet another thing I regret from that fateful night, why on that night of all nights was I having trouble sleeping. After nodding I yawned, I was suddenly feeling very sleepy again, I had to head off before I fell asleep where I stood. Walking away I had a funny feeling that that conversation was going to cause something bad, but being as fatigued as I was I ignored it thinking I was only hallucinating. If only I had listened, had I listened what do you think would've happened? If you don't know that's fine, the question was merely rhetorical, no need to answer. You'll be hearing more from me of course, oh and if anyone from the farm happens to be reading/hearing this I apologize for any elitist comments I might make, I try to be the way Amelia wants me to be. Excuse me, I have to go now my son Leo is currently stuck in a mud hole and trying to get out. No Leo don't I'll help you- Great, just great, now this is covered in mud.

Hoping things go better next time,

Snowball


End file.
